


Laser Tag

by PeacefulNights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Innocent Castiel, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulNights/pseuds/PeacefulNights
Summary: Hunting has been slow recently so Dean decides that he, his brother, and his new boyfriend, should go out somewhere and have fun. The place he chooses? Laser tag.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet one-shot.
> 
> Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.

“Dean, I don’t think this is a good idea …”

Castiel frowned as he examined vest he was given to wear in order to play this game called ‘laser tag’. He quirked an eyebrow at Dean and prodded at the strange circular area on his vest emitting a soft, blue glow. Dean rolled his eyes and hugged Cas from behind.

“Of course it is!” He exclaimed, pressing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “Where could you go wrong with laser tag? It’s so much fun!”

Sam grunted as he finally fastened the vest around his broad chest. He glowered at Dean. “Dude, when did you even have the time to play this?”

Shrugging, the older brother unfastened himself from Castiel and helped him pull off his trenchcoat and adjust his vest. “When I was with Lisa, she and Ben took me out for laser tag.” He smiled at the memory. “It was a lot of fun.”

Hearing of Dean’s past relationship made Cas scowl with jealousy. He had been jealous of Dean’s relationships during most of their time knowing each other but know that they were officially dating, that jealousy has increased trifold. Dean, however, was oblivious to Castiel’s jealousy and that just made it worse on Cas’ part.

The angel knew feeling this emotion was stupid, though. After watching from afar for so many years, Castiel should just be grateful that Dean has finally become his. Just as he has finally become Dean’s. This made him smile and stare up at Dean with metaphorical hearts in his eyes as he spoke with his brother.

“Wow,” Sam addressed, still fiddling with his gear. “I never knew you guys did so much together.”

Dean shook his head and went over to help Sam. “It wasn’t anything special. We just did what normal couples do.” He flattened out the tangled straps on Sam’s shoulders. “Besides, now I get to play it again with my amazing boyfriend and my nerdy little brother!” He ended his statement by ruffling both said men’s hair, their loud protests going unheard to Dean.

Over the intercom, the announcer called for the players. “If you are to join the five o’clock laser tag game, please report to your stations.”

With a bright, childish smile on his face, Dean picked up his gun and started walking towards the door. Cas and Sam glanced at each other, both unwilling to participate, and nodded in agreement that they were doing it for Dean. Picking up their guns, they followed after the eldest Winchester.

They all met at their door, Dean still grinning from ear-to-ear. “You guys ready to get your laser skirmish on?”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek, glad that he was happy. “Ready when you are, Dean.”

Sam smirked and cocked his gun. “Ready, big brother.”

And with that, the game began.

The three were instantly lost in the chaos of the dark room. The lights being emitted by the guns flashing across the room making them slightly disoriented. Dean was the first to recover, running off and shooting almost at random.

Sam and Cas stumbled about, losing track of each other and not entirely sure what they were doing. They shot a few times but didn’t really try. All they really knew about the game was that the goal was to not get shot.

Castiel found himself tucked in a dark corner, his gun held close to his chest. There were people yelling and shouting all around and he felt like he was about to lose it - it was all so much. He hated the fact that his “people skills” were “rusty”. A group of eighteen-year-olds rushed by and he was able to come to his senses long enough to take a shot and tag one out.

“Nice shot, babe!” He jerked around in surprise to see Dean standing behind him, a smug little grin forming on his handsome features and his gun hanging lazily in front of him. “Never knew you had it in you.”

The angel smiled at the sight of his human. “Dean! What are you doing?” Cas shifted under Dean’s gaze and did that cute head tilt that always made Dean smile.

“Oh, you know,” Dean took a couple of steps forward, his face mere inches from Castiel's. “I’m just enjoying the view.” Cas squinted at him, trying to figure out what view was so enjoyable for Dean before he was suddenly shoved against the wall behind him, his boyfriend’s hot breath on his face. He gulped as he looked up into Dean’s eyes, now filled with a mix of hunger and mischief - but then, lips were being shoved onto his own.

There, in that dark corner, Castiel found himself heavily making out with the one and only Dean Winchester. He found his hands tangled in Dean’s hair, Dean’s hands on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer. He heard people running around, still playing the game and oblivious to the situation he was in - but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Dean’s lips on his.

And then it was over. Dean pulled away (much to Cas’ disappointment), his hair a mess and his lips swollen. Castiel was still in a bit of a daze so he missed the part where Dean smiled wickedly and started to aim his gun at his vest. What he didn’t miss, though, was the sound of Dean’s gun going off and the electronic sound of his vest telling him that he lost.

Cas stared down at his blinking garb in shock before looking up at Dean who had a giant smirk plastered on his face. He winked at Cas and, without saying a word, walked off.

Gawking at Dean’s retreating form, Castiel had no idea what to think. All he knew was that if this is what normal couples do, he never wanted it to stop. A smile tugged at his lips as he reached down and grabbed his discarded gun before making his way towards the exit.

He and Dean were going to have a very busy night ahead of them.


End file.
